Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a testing machine. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a testing machine which allows the probe to touch the device under test (DUT) slowly.
Description of Related Art
In experiments or researches, the testing machines utilized for testing an electronic element can be generally configured to a manual operation, no matter whether the testing machines are fully automatic, semi-automatic or manually operated. Thus, the operation of the testing machines can be more flexible.
Traditionally, a testing operator operates a lever to move up or down a lifting platform disposed with a probe, such that the probe can move close to or away from a device under test (DUT). If the testing operator operates the lever with an unstable speed, the raising or lowering of the lifting platform will also be unstable correspondingly. In other occasions, when the lifting platform moves too fast, a large impact may be generated when the probe touches the device under test. This may cause the damage to either the probe or the device under test.
Therefore, the method to make the probe touch the device under test precisely and make the damage to either the probe or the device under test become uneasy, is an important issue in the industry.